First kiss (prompt)
by cherry88
Summary: I'm sure that first kiss we saw in the series wasn't their REAL first kiss. This is how I hope it happened ;-) - My first prompt -


**See here, my first prompt!**

**I thought I would try it once, and had some trouble with it. Normally I only write what's already in my head, instead of make something up.**

**For this prompt I decided to use one of my favorite scene's between Anna and John. The growing tension between them, oh! It was in the first days of being a Anna/Bates shipper and it was so sweet. I hope you enjoy this little thingy, although I'm sure many writers already used this for their pretty stories.**

**Thanks to my editor Lalizi, who's on a well deserved vacation and even took the time to read and edit this! Writing is much more fun with you!**

**Xxx Chan**

* * *

It was just before midnight when Anna sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. She couldn't catch her sleep. Gwen had already started snoring in the bed next to her.

Anna closed her eyes but it didn't help one bit. Immediately, images appeared in her mind; flashes of memories - his sincere and sweet smile, his crinkled eyes when he had stood before her this evening. It was like time stood still when he looked at her like that. Like they had just stared at each other for minutes, without saying a word. They didn't need to speak, to understand what was so clear.

In the dark, Anna could just make out the small vase with flowers that he brought her. It was a small gift, just a thoughtful detail on the beautifully let out tray. She had enjoyed her meal, even though she still had felt sick. Her nausea had been switched with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what was worse. Her stomach kept her awake now, of that she was certain.

Anna's mind slowly drifted back to their moment in the corridor. His soft hush when she wanted to thank him. It echoed through her head. Had he understood her appreciation for his warm-hearted gesture? Anna felt her cheeks glow in the darkness when she fantasized about what could have happened if no sound had interrupted them. She noticed herself smiling at the thought.

Her mind didn't want to settle for sleep. All her thoughts were leading in one direction. She sighed to herself and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. The cold floor hit her, but didn't hold her back. She needed some distraction and she needed to lose some of the energy that was trapped in her body since her encounter with Mr. Bates. _John._

Anna wrapped herself in her large shawl and carefully took the small vase from the tray, to place it on her nightstand. Without making a sound, she lifted the tray from her cabinet and walked to the other end of the room.

The door to the corridor made a creaking sound and in that moment, she was afraid to awaken Gwen. She felt relieved to hear the reassuring sound of a soft snoring girl when she continued her secret escapade. A fast glance to the door that separated the men from the women caused a shiver through her body.

She tried not to dwell and hastened herself down the servants' stairs.

On tiptoes, Anna made her way to the kitchen, but halted when she heard people talking.

"Thank you for listening to my worries Mr. Bates. Don't stay up too late yourself. Goodnight," she heard Mrs. Patmore say kindly before she exited the room.

"Goodnight," she heard Mr. Bates say with his low voice.

Anna just hid herself behind a wall when Mrs. Patmore walked past her. When she found out Mr. Bates was still there, she desperately wanted to keep her presence unnoticed by the cook.

Anna waited a few seconds to step into the kitchen herself. She took a big breath of air and tried to calm her nerves while she did so.

Mr. Bates sat on a stool near the table. A book lay opened before him and only a small light lit the room. Anna smiled to herself, to see him like this. She glanced back into the corridor, to make sure they were alone. When she looked back, he already had his eyes on her.

"You're good with the ladies today, Mr. Bates," Anna smirked and saw a smile forming on his lips.

"Just trying to be a gentlemen," he raised his eyebrows in mockery.

This made Anna smile brightly and she had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape her throat.

John stood up from his stool and walked to Anna. "Please hand me your tray, I will sort that out."

"You don't have to…" Anna said, looking up at him. He towered above her now he was so close. Mr. Bates stepped even closer. The tray felt like a large obstacle between them.

John took the tray from her and turned to the sink. It took him only three seconds to be back with her. She could hear him breathing.

Through her eyelashes, Anna could see his worried eyes.

"You should go back to bed. It is way too cold down here," he told her after a short silence. He reached for her shawl and tightened it closer. His hands met just under her chin.

Anna's arms hung paralyzed beside her body.

"I don't feel cold at all Mr. Bates." Her eyes caught his. She could see him swallow an imaginary lump.

Anna pressed her lips together in a sweet smile, like she always did when she was up to something. She reached for his muscled arm and raised herself on the tips of her toes. She was just tall enough to meet his cheek. A jolt of warmth travelled through her body when her lips met his warm skin and slight stubble.

It wasn't a chaste kiss; she lingered against him for a few seconds, until she felt his shoulders relax and his hands tighten their grip on her shawl. The tip of her nose brushed the line of his jaw when she lowered herself again.

Nervously she looked at him. _What did he think of her now?_ His eyes turned dark. He looked down at her lips. She took in the feeling when his thumb rested under her chin.

Anna felt her chest rise and fall when he slowly, and with only a soft pressure, tipped her head backwards and slightly sideward.

She heard him take a deep breath and lower himself. Like she had done, he rewarded her with a kiss in return, just where her lips met the skin of her cheek. Anna leaned against him and felt his hand at the small of her back.

Before she knew it, it was over. He was still close, looking down on her. Her pulse had risen to an incredible height. His eyes turned back to normal, but he still looked serious.

A finger brushed her cheek tenderly, before he stepped back and took his book from the table.

"Goodnight," he whispered close to her ear.

Anna listened to the sound of fading steps in the servant's quarter and steadied herself against a wall.

She smiled and touched the place he had just covered with his lips. _God… _

Anna felt amazing and step by step pulled herself up the stairs, back to her room. She was in a daze.

Back in the attics, her eyes were caught by something moving on the other side of the door. A shadow she immediately recognized. Mr. Bates. He had just arrived upstairs too.

The shadow halted close to the door. He had seen her, she was sure. Somehow it excited her and a tension arose just under her belly.

Shyly, Anna walked over and rested her hand against the opaque glass. The shadow followed her example. _What to do next?_

She wished nothing was between them. She wished the glass didn't separate their skin from touching.

Anna swallowed when she made a decision. Her hand reached for the key. With a soft click, it was unlocked. She breathed heavily when she opened the door for a second time that day.

In the darkness, she could see him standing tall. She watched him as his frown slowly turned into a slight smile. Anna felt shy, but she couldn't be more certain. She laced her finger with his and pulled him closer. His hand rested on her hip and the other sneaked around her waist. Both were silent, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Come here," he whispered, barely audibly. Hesitantly, their lips met. John's hand squeezed Anna's waist in a loving way. Anna was mesmerized by the softness of it all. His warm and moist lips lingered on hers. A minute felt like eternity. Both knew they had to be careful not to make a sound and that they didn't have forever to just stand there in this forbidden place.

With a sigh they parted. John brushed his thumb over her hand and stepped back.

"_Sweet dreams_" he mouthed to her.

"_Sweet dreams"_ she mouthed back and closed the door.

Anna hurried back to her room and let herself drop on her bed.

She buried her face in her pillow to stifle her giggles and squeals.

She wasn't sure about sleeping now, but she couldn't wait to start dreaming.


End file.
